On a full moon
by xain666
Summary: A female werewolf has her own hunt for normality. She observes the Winchester brothers and decides that they should join forces but does not tell them she is a werewolf.
1. The Dreaded Night

I do not own supernatural or the characters in it. They have done ghost, demons and vampires so I decided to do werewolves. PLEASE leave a review. I am so sorry I posted the wrong one last time.

**_The Dreaded Night_**

The night air was cold and crisp in the winter breeze. The time of the year I love most. The smell of the snow lingering in the air and the earth covered in a white cloudy blanket. The roads were empty with no life in sight, and tonight was a full moon. I walked the empty streets waiting for the time I dreaded most, constantly looking up into the dark clouded sky. Each full moon reminding me of my hunt, how I longed to be human again. As the moon shined through the dark night clouds the transformation began. The pain shooting through my body sending me to the floor. My teeth becoming sharp rigid fangs, my nails turning into long talons that dug into the cement beneath me. Hair began rapidly growing through every pore in my body feeling like thousands of razorblades rubbing against my skin. My painful screams turning into a high pitched howl and finally… it was over. Full moons were the worst, other nights I'd be able to control the transformation but on full moons the change went through extremes no matter what I tried to do to avoid it. I do have to admit I did have a cute little snout, my ears were adorable, my fangs looked hot, my eyes looked wild by the way they glowed like a million flames and I did have one hot lean female wolfs body, unlike the men.

I jolted my head up to the sound of a car coming my way to see two young men step out walking in my direction. Quickly running on all four to the nearest building I leap toward it, digging my talons into the brick wall defying gravity. My ears began twitching rapidly at the sound of their voices as I listen in on their conversation.

"Dude what's your problem anyway?"

"My problem is that WE'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE DEAN! Dad's just leading us to god knows where. I mean for all you know he's pointing us to the opposite direction of him."

"Ya know Sammie, you need to have a little more trust in our old man."

"TRUST! The guy kicked me out because-"

"SAM! WE ARE NOT GETTING INTO THIS RIGHT NOW! Dad sent us here for a reason so lets just figure out why."

The tallest of the two boys fell silent. They were both fairly good looking, especially the short one. His fine boyish features and bulging arms catching my attention. Although… I knew something was different about them. I could hear it in the way they spoke and smell it through their souls.

"What are we looking for anyway?" the tall one said.

"Something to give us a clue of what we're dealing with."

"What's the story about this place?"

"Oh well you know people dying, weird scenario. That about sums it all up"

"So what's it so special about it that dad had to send us here?"

"The marks on the bodies were supposedly caused by huge dogs but their bodies were drained from all fluids. And there's been reporting of strange howls in the middle of the nights."

"What do you think it is?"

The short one glances over at his brother "I don't know that's why we're looking for clues, and stop asking so many questions you sound like a little kid again."

I let out a soft laugh at the sight of how they get on each others nerves and the two boys stop mid sentence, jolting their heads in my direction. **_That's my cue to leave._** I thought as I climbed my way to the top of the building. They walked into the alley beside the building beaming there flashlights around the empty walkway. One of the boys flash their light up at the wall catching a glimpse of my tail. **_That was a little to close_**.

"Hmm, must have been a cat." The short one stated.

"I don't think cats leave this kind of mark behind." The tall one said pointing at the claw marks on the wall. They exchanged a look of concern and headed back to their car driving off into the dark shadows of the night.

I sat there on that building till sunrise, my body slowly turning back to normal as the moon faded away. There was a certain time in the morning when a full moon and rising sun shared the same sky, where the silent air became full with the sound of howls from other werewolves. The night was over and the day had just begun, there were many other full moons for me to dread but at least this one was over.

But those two boys… there was something about them that made me want to find them, something telling me they were important to me. I knew their scent and that was a good start, now all I had to do was follow it till I found them. I jumped down from the five story building landing perfectly on my legs, just another benefit of being a werewolf. Walking all alone in that empty street toward daybreak, I could not help but think about my hunt and what I was getting myself into when I find these two boys.

Short beginning I know. But its just the beginning. Lol. Please leave a review. Have a nice day. ****


	2. The Hook

**_The Hook_**

I followed their scent and found them eating breakfast in some local restaurant. They both looked pretty concentrated in what ever they were doing. The tall one hardly eating, typing away at his laptop in front of him and the short one… well he was really concentrated on his breakfast and a newspaper. **_ How do I just… bump into them?_** I asked myself. At that moment I saw the short one ogle the waitress that was passing by their table. **_Hmmm… _** With a smile on I start walking to the table next to them, the short ones eyes follow just as they did with the waitress. I have to admit I did dress a little…showy, but that's who I am. I always wore a shirt that showed off my tight stomach and low rise jeans that were skin tight no matter how cold it was. I had the body and I had the looks so why not flaunt it?

Sitting at the right of the two boys I order two bacon cheeseburgers and a chocolate shake. After the waitress leaves I can hear one of the boys whisper to the other

"That's my kinda girl. An appetite AND a hot body. "

The other one snorts at his brother. " Alright so I been looking up these murders and from the sounds of it we're not dealing with a ghost or vampire or any kind of demon… we're dealing with werewolves."

"Werewolves?"

"Werewolves."

"Okay, no."

"No what?"

"There's no such thing as werewolves."

"Dean do I have to remind you, you said the same thing about vampires."

"Jeez… what happen to old fashion ghost hunting."

"Like you said, dad sent us here for a reason so lets just get to the bottom of it."

"So what are we suppose to do? Kill each one till there completely extinct? We don't even know how many there are."

"I don't know Dean. But we gotta do something."

From the sounds of it, they needed me more then I needed them at the moment. Now was my time to jump in. Without turning or even looking at them I raise my voice as to answer the previous question. "You'll get no where killing them one by one. There's to many." The two boys stop what they're doing and turn their attention to the back of my head. I take another bite out of my burger and wash it down with my drink waiting for them to respond. They exchange several looks and the tall one decides to speak.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I've been hunting for a way to kill them myself." I said, finally facing them. "Now if you really want to dispose of them the only way to do that is to kill the first werewolf ever. Kill the one that infects them all and the rest turn human again. Problem solved."

"You're a huntress?"

"Sort of."

"Excuse us for a second." The short one says, grabbing his brother. One good thing about being a werewolf is that I can hear everything, even what they were saying. Which from the sounds of it was going my way. They didn't need to know I was a werewolf, they just needed my help and I could use theirs.

"Okay," the tall one begins. " join us. We're going to need whatever help we can get on this and you seem to know a lot. So lets just work together and do this." **_Perfect_** I thought. "Fine. But you guys follow my orders. This isn't a game and if one of you so much as fall I WILL NOT be by your side to pick you up. Got it?"

"Got it." said the tall one.

"Whoa, no don't got it." said the other. "If we're in this together then we're in this together."

I turned directly toward him, starring deeply into his hazel eyes. If a man could speak through silence, he just did… and he made his point.

" Fine." I said with a small grin. "By the way, names Rec."

" Sam, and this is my brother Dean." The tall one said pointing to himself and his brother.

"Alright, so where you boys heading off to?"

"We were going to go look up some more information on this." Sam stated.  
"Wrong. You boys are going to Michigan in Detroit."

"What for?" Dean jumped in.

"Werewolves never stay long in one place, and that's where their heading."

"How do you know?" Dean asked

I got up from my seat and dropped a twenty on the table for the bill. I started toward the exit doors. "I just do. Now are you coming or not?" Dean and Sam rose from their seat following my footsteps. "So how are you getting there?" **_They'll suspect something if I say by foot. _**"Not sure yet but I'll get there." I knew they didn't trust me, I mean they just met me but I never thought they'd invite me for a ride. "We're in this together ," said Sam "so come with us." A little in shock I glance over at the two boys. Neither of them say anything waiting for my response, I nod my head in agreement and we make our way out the restaurant, together.

I know its short but since fanfic wasnt working for a while I got the next chapter done to. Please keep reading .


	3. The Scent

**_The Scent_**

Its been two weeks since Sam and Dean accompanied me on my hunt. They turned out to be more help then I would have thought. Each brother contributing in ways I never would have imagined to be useful. Dean helped ease things with his smart witty comments that always made me laugh and Sam always got us back on track if things went haywire or if Dean was having a little to much fun. I have to admit the balance of work and play was pretty good between them. They still had their doubts about me, about how I always knew where to go, how I knew so much and why we were in Michigan for so long. These things I couldn't explain to them without revealing that I was a werewolf, I liked them, especially Dean and I didn't want to lose whatever trust I gained from them. **_And their reaction to that kind of news might be deadly in my case._** Sam went off to get us something to eat leaving Dean and I alone in the motel room. Dean was flipping through the channels on the TV lying down in his bed while I was on the bed beside him getting angry.

"Pick a channel!" I shouted

"There's nothing on." he said turning it off.

"Gimme the remote."

"No."

"Give it to me." I said arming myself with a pillow.

"NO" He finished as my pillow landed on his face.

"Hey this isn't no girly sleepover so no pillow fights."

"Aw why not? We're both girls. We can take off our tops and jump up and down on the bed with feathers flying everywhere like in movies."

"I'd love to see you do that."

"I bet you would. Now gimme back my pillow."

"Come and get it."

"Sometimes you act like such a child."

"Yea I know he does" Sam said as he walked into the room.

"Hurry up and eat, we gotta go." I said

"Where now?" Dean asked

"Just hurry up. Oh and I'm driving."

After dinner we went down to some old abandoned part of town where most of the murders happened. There was a fresh kill, I could smell it. The scent of the fresh blood making my stomach growl with hunger. I could feel my teeth begin to turn into fangs, and at that I did not look at the boys.

Keeping silent through out the drive and focusing only on the road ahead of me. **_Thank god it wasn't a full moon at least._** I parked the car next to some empty alley way, knowing full well what we would find in it. When we got out the car I picked up a rather distant scent, it smelt somewhat familiar, but paid no mind to it.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked

Still looking away from them to hide my fangs I replied "Just follow me." They had learned not to nag me about how I knew things when they realized I was always on track with what we were doing. As long as I delivered them results everything would be fine. They followed me into the dark moldy alley, gun at point. Those damn guns always frightened me, filled with those silver bullets. They stopped at the sight of a mutilated body covering their mouth and nose at the awful smell emanating from the corpse, but me on the other hand… I took in that sweet aroma of fresh meat and blood. The animal side of me wanting to dig my fangs into what was left of the victim. I knew it was weird though… having cravings for human flesh, I didn't enjoy wanting it but it became an acquired taste that I picked up when I first got infected with this curse.

I knelt down next to the body wanting it more and more. My eyes focusing on its open wounds, my head cocked to the side and my mouth ajar.

"That's fucking gross." Dean said turning away from the body. I felt some one staring at me but paid no attention to it, I was to transfixed on the sight of the bloody mess in front of me. "Rec." Sam said. I jolted my head up, something I shouldn't have done. Sam stepped back at the sight of my flaming red eyes and sharp rigid fangs. He quickly raised his gun up to my face. At that moment I realized what he saw and quickly changed my face back to normal before Dean could see me. Dean looked over his shoulder at the body and saw Sam's gun held up to my forehead.

"Sam! What are you doing!" Dean said standing still.

"She-" Sam started but quickly fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain, the palm of his hand digging into his temple.

"SAM!" Dean rushed to his brothers side grabbing him like a mother would her sick child. I stepped back from the both of them unaware of what was going on and what would happen to me when Sam gained control of himself. "He's having a vision." Dean said answering my gesture.

Sam was having another vision, images of what was going to happen clouding his mind.

"AHHH!" seemed to be the only word he could release from his mouth. He slammed his hands onto the floor and in an instant it was over. Sam shot a look at me, this time it was different as though he did not need to tell his brother of me, that Dean would find out soon enough. I glared down at him now full aware of what he saw in his vision. That scent… the one from which I smelled when I got out the car, that familiar scent, it was stronger now and more clear to distinguish between other things. I ran up to the two boys and grabbed them by their shirts throwing them to the opposite side of the alley. At that moment four large figures appeared at the entrance of the alley, slowly walking our way. The scent of the fresh carcass attracted not only me but another set of werewolves. They were in full change, there body completely covered in fur. Their fangs in full sight and their claws like small daggers, walking on their hind legs.

I stood in front of the boys as the four werewolves approached us, Dean and Sam had their guns at point ready for whatever was going to happen. "Don't do anything until I say so and when I do, run." I demanded. They nodded their head and two werewolves stopped in front of me, the other two stopped in front of the boys. I knew no matter what that tonight Dean would figure out I was one of them. Giving them the ok Dean and Sam take down the two in front of them and run farther into the alley. The two in front of me give me a look of disgust.

"When are you going to stop fighting us and accept what you have become?"

"Where is Damion?"

"Move out our way. Our dinner is on the run."

"You touch them and I'll kill you myself."

"Lets just see about that." They run pass me at full speed. Chasing after them I realize one of the boys dropped their weapon. I pick it up and run full speed down the alley.

As soon as I reach the dead end I see Dean and Sam cornered by the two creatures. I stop several feet away from them and raise my gun. My eyes changed into that fire burning red as I shot one of the beast down. The other one turns around forgetting about the boys and heavily walks toward me. I pull the trigger again but there are no more bullets. I throw the gun to my side and let out a loud growl of anger. The boys watch in shock as I begin to change from human to beast. My wolf form completely different then one in front of me. He was two times the size of me, my body built more for agility then strength. As soon as I was fully changed the werewolf lunges toward me, I do the same. The huge beast taking me down in mid air biting my neck. "GRROOAARR!" I howled.

Digging my large talons into its chest I throw him off of me. We both lift our self from the floor and circle each other as if we were in a small arena. I wait for him to make the first move and he does. He runs straight at me and at the last moment I dodge him jumping onto his back biting down into the back of his throat ripping a huge chunk of flesh off. He gives out a howl, raises his paws and digs his nails into my back flipping me over his head onto the floor in front of him. I roll out of the way as he tries to jump on me and pin him down.

"WHERE IS DAMION?" he takes another swing at me with his huge paw but misses. Now digging my claws into his chest I repeat the question. "WHERE IS DAMION!" Still he does not answer. I bite down on his open wound and he begins to talk.

"He's in the old Hanion mansion." I release his neck from my mouth. "You will never kill him. Your to weak." He gives a taunting laugh.

"Is that so? Well… at least I can kill you." Lifting my head and opening my large fanged mouth I bring it down upon his laughing snout biting off his nose and jaw.

When I got up and turned to look at the two brothers Dean had his gun pointing straight at me. I had blood all over my snout dripping from my fangs. I took a step closer to them and Dean let down his arms dropping the gun on the floor. **_That werewolf is right, I cant defeat Damion on my own. I'm to weak_**. And at that thought I pounced on Dean biting down on his neck. Sam gestured for the gun but was quickly pulled down next to his brother as my fangs pierced his skin.

I never wanted to do this to them… to turn them into werewolves… but it was the only way we would be able to defeat Damion… and for that I was sorry.

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please leave a review.


	4. Uncontrollable Flames

**_Uncontrollable Flames _**

Dean and Sam had been passed out for two days now, I haven't left there side. I knew whatever trust I gained from them was fully lost and that when they woke up I'd have a lot of explaining to do. What's worse is there was another full moon coming up in less then a week. Dean was the first to wake. "Ugh" he moaned as he got up grabbing his short messed up spiky hair, he was still extremely groggy. He looked around the room forgetting where he was, but when he saw me he pushed himself off the bed.

"Dean relax." I said calmly.

"Relax? You're a fucking werewolf!"

Sam began to lift himself up off the bed and glanced over at me and Dean slowly remembering the previous night.

"Yes… I am, but so are you." Dean stepped back in confusion, the thoughts of that night replaying in his head. **_She bit me, she attacked me and my brother_**. He thought. The anger boiling up inside him showed as his eyes turned red just as every other werewolf. I let a small smile form on my lips angering him even more. Sam too was angry, his eyes burned red as just as his brothers.

"What did you do to us!" Dean exclaimed. His anger increasing with each passing second.

"I'm sorry Dean but I had to." **_She had to! SHE HAD TO!_** he thought as he growled and rushed over to me grabbing me by my throat. As a defense mechanism my body quickly turned wolf.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted in terror. Dean glanced at his brother and looked back at me. His hand around my throat no longer human but armed with sharp talons and his arm more muscular then ever, covered in fur. He released his grip in fright and backed away nearing his brother.

"What did you do?" Dean whispered looking down at his hands.

"I told you I had to. I thought I'd be able to take Damion on by myself but-"

"Who is Damion?" Sam asked cutting me off.

"He's the first werewolf ever created. He's stronger then any of us. That's why I had to do this to you."

"You didn't have to do anything to us! We could have handled him with out this!" Dean said raising his hand up.

"Do you really think you could have taken on one of the strongest werewolf out there as a human?"

"Yea I-" Dean began until I cut him off.

"Get real Dean! If it weren't for me you would have both been eaten alive. And you even saw that I'm not the strongest out there! So do you really think me and two pathetic humans would be able to kill the biggest and strongest monster out there! I needed you two as strong as possible and the only way to do that was to infect you with this." I yelled. They both stood silent. "Things will return to normal as soon as me kill Damion. What's done is done. The best you can do is accept it. Like you said Dean, we're in this together." Dean lifted his head up and shot me a dirty look. "C'mon." I demanded.

"I'm not going out like this." Dean and Sam said.

"I said c'mon. Do you really want to change into a werewolf when ever you get mad or would you rather learn to control it?" They quickly exchanged a look and followed me out the room.

I brought the boys to the woods next to our motel to teach them how to control themselves. It was snowing pretty heavy and we weren't wearing jackets. So for their first lesson I was going to teach them how to grow their fur.

"Its freezing." Dean complained.

"Yea I know." I said. I walked into the moonlight that found its way through the trees so they could get a better look at me. " Uh ok… Its kinda like flexing your muscles. You just do it." And in an instant my body was covered in fur.

I taught them the basics and the rest was for them to figure out on their own. Like I said my body was different from the males so the way they handled things would be different. But what I was worried about was the full moon coming up. I learned how to control myself after years of full moons, but Dean and Sam would thirst for human blood and **will** kill someone to appease the hunger that they are going to feel. This was something they would not be able to control, once that taste for blood is acquired there is no fighting it and they will want it again. The only thing I could do was try to defeat Damion before the week was up.

Ok that's all for now. Have a nice week!


	5. Never Ending Wait

**_Never ending wait_**

The boys passed out after their lessons and I went out for the rest of the night to hunt for something to eat. Like I said the hunger for blood was uncontrollable even for me. When I came back Dean was waiting outside by his car. If it weren't for his eyes I wouldn't have seen him. He smelt the blood on my face from the fresh kill and startled me when he spoke.

"So is this what you been doing at night? All those times I woke up and you were never there."

"No… I'd usually go out hunting for another werewolf. How else do you think I always knew where to go?"

Dean dropped his head looking down at his feet. "Will Sam and I… will we want-"

I cut him off before he could finish stuttering with his words. "There's a full moon coming up, and if your still like this you will… and your change, it will hurt." He picked up his head and walked pass me into the motel. I followed him into the room and rinsed my face of the blood and headed off to bed.

The next morning Sam and Dean woke up before me and abruptly shook me out of my sleep. Oh how I wanted to kill them at that moment.

"Get up. We need to get a move on to that Hanion mansion." Sam's voice sounding raspy and low.

" Yeah…" still laying in my bed I looked around the room "Where's Dean?"

"He went to get us some breakfast. I need you to show me where this place is." He said handing me a map.

I pushed it away as I lifted my upper body from the bed." Its not on the map, and for your sake I hope Dean got you guys a lot of meat."

"What do you mean its not on the map, wait why meat?"

"Your stomach isn't going to eat anything but meat for a while. You gotta teach yourself to stomach other kind of food again."

"I hate you." he said plainly

"Yea I love you too." I responded.

Dean walked into the room with nothing in his hands and sat on the edge of the closest bed.

"Where's breakfast?" Sam asked

"Nothing appealed to me… lets just head out." They were clearly in a state of depression.

"I'm driving." I said grabbing the keys out of Dean's hands. It would take two days to get to where the mansion was located, and then another getting into it, giving us only two days before the full moon. It wasn't going to be easy, the mansion was guarded by hundreds of werewolves much stronger then I.

Later that night:

"What do you mean someone told her of my whereabouts?"

"Trent told her sir. I think its best if we get you out of here."

Damion gazed around the room, "No, let her come."

"But sir-"

"I said let her come." His voice demanding.

"Yes sir." the man said exiting the room. Damion raised his self from his seat pacing from side to side.**_ Its been a long time coming Rec, a long time_** he thought. ****He made his way over to the open glass door at the far left corner of the room and stepped out onto the balcony. He took a deep breath and let out a strong loud roar that echoed into the night and whispered "I'm waiting…"

We've been driving all day now and the boys haven't eaten a thing, so I made a pit stop at KFC to get them some meat and parked on the side so they can eat in peace.

"Meat never tasted so good" Sam confessed

"Aren't you going to eat?" Dean asked

"Nah I-" a sharp pain fell upon me. "AHHH…" My breathing became excited and heavy. Everything around me turning into shadows.

"Rec! Rec!" Dean and Sam's worried voices becoming distant as everything went black. I felt myself drift away into the dark and closed my eyes.

When I reopened my eyes I was on the floor of a rather antic looking room. Gold aligning the bottom and top of the exotic blue wallpapered wall. The marble tiling cold from the winter breeze that crept through the crakes in the walls, creating a high pitched whistling sound. I looked above me to see a large glass chandelier hover above me on the brink of falling. I quickly picked myself up unaware of where I was.

"Dean? Sam?" My voice echoed in the large empty room. I turned my head looking around but found no one.

"I'm waiting…" A familiar voice whispered. I turned my attention to the door in the left corner of the room and walked toward it slowly transforming into my beastly exterior. I slowly crept closer to it unsure of what was on the other side of the door. When I opened the door Damion was snout to snout with me roaring in my face. Startled I fell back letting out a grunt of pain as my back hit the floor and closed my eyes, returning to the dark.

"Rec!" Deans voice broke through the darkness of the room. I flickered my eyes open to see Dean and Sam holding me down in the car.

"Rec, what the fuck was that?"

My breathing still heavy. "He's waiting."

"Who?"

"Damion…"

I have no idea where this is going so bare with me. lol. Please leave a review.


	6. Stalling Fight

**_Stalling fight_**

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Sam asked.

"Uh… I don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know? Did you expect us to show up and they'd invite us in for a cup of tea?" Dean said sarcastically.

"No"

"So what?" Sam asked.

I sat there driving in silence for a few seconds which seemed more like an hour and stepped on the gas speeding us up.

"Well?" Dean demanded.

"Shut up!" I spat out. "I'm thinking…we're just gunna wing it."

"Wing it?" Sam questioned

"Why do I always have to repeat myself? You guys have an issue with comprehending things."

"Suck it." Dean shot out.

"Whip it out."

"Would you two stop playing around and get serious." Sam suggested.

"Fine."

* * *

"Sir, I put guards up at every corner of the mansion." 

"Take them off. I want everyone to leave. I can handle her on my own." Damion said with a evil grin plastered in his face.

"But sir… there has been reporting that she is not alone."

Damion turned his attention to his goon . "What? Who is accompanying her?" His voice now worried.

"It seems she turned two mortals into werewolves… The Winchesters sir."

The Winchesters were famous among the werewolves for their work against the vampires. They were praised but also feared. Werewolves and vampires were enemies since the beginning of time and for those two boys to eliminate them so easily after centuries of battles between the two groups sent fear through every creature out there.

"Sir?"

"I heard you… This changes nothing I still want everyone gone."

"But sir they-"

Damion stared out his porch window looking up at the dark sky. "A full moon is on its way, is it not?"

"Yes sir there is."

"How long until then?"

"I'm not sure sir, maybe four or five days."

"I want you to send out our strongest wolves. Find them and stall them, on the full moon I will meet them myself."

"Yes sir." His apprentice stood there watching him in curiosity.

"What are you waiting for! GO!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

* * *

Sam fell asleep in the back seat of the car and Dean kept me awake. One thing he didn't want was for me to fall asleep behind the wheel and crash his beautiful car. Dean reached into the glove compartment and pulled out two straws and a spoon.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shhh. Do you have my camera phone?"

"Yea but…" I trailed off as I watched him climb over to the back seat and shove both straws up Sam's nostrils and the spoon in his mouth.

"Gimme the phone."

I searched through my pockets and gave him his phone. I laughed at their stupidity as Dean took a picture of his sleeping brother and the flash woke Sam up.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing!" He said pulling the straws out his nose.

"What? I was bored." Dean replied

Sam punched Dean in his chest and they began play fighting. They were so caught up in their own little fiasco that they had not realized they had changed into werewolves. I laughed at the sight of them and turned my attention back at the empty road… only this time it wasn't empty. Only several feet in front of the car was six or seven of the largest werewolves I had ever seen. Quickly jerking the wheel to the side the car spun out of control, I regained control of the wheel and brought the car to a quick powerful stop throwing the boys against one another on the left side of the car.

"Aw c'mon! Watch the car!" Dean yelled.

I had slammed my hole left side on the door beside me and my head was bleeding. Sam's nose and mouth was bleeding from where Dean's shoulder had hit him and Dean was just a little sore from being thrown on top of Sam. The door next to me swung open as someone pulled me out from my seat throwing me onto the dirt road. A set of claws swung at my face leaving deep scratches embedded into my skin. I heard the other doors of the car open and two bodies hit the floor, knowing that it was Dean and Sam I changed into werewolf and began to fight my attacker. I couldn't see who was hitting me, so I just swung wildly into the air. I caught a glimpse of the boys being attacked just as I was but they weren't wolf. The werewolf was still scratching at my face making it hard for me to speak. I threw my hind legs up toward the beast's chest throwing him away from me and jumped up from the floor. I walked up to him and extended my retractable claws digging them through his chest and out his back. I pulled my hand out of the creature and the beast fell to his knees changing back into human form and hit the floor. I walked up behind one of the werewolves that were attacking Dean and Sam and kicked him on the back of his knee and snapped his neck.

"Change!" I yelled at the boys. And at my demand they began transforming into two huge werewolves. From behind me I heard someone pounce at me and dogged the impact. The boys got up from where they laid and began fighting along side each other. The scene became a bloody mess as we dug our teeth and claws into the flesh of our attackers. Dean was pinned onto the floor by the biggest werewolf there and howled out when it bit him on the throat.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled at the sight of his helpless brother. Pouncing on the werewolf on top of Dean it released its grip and we stumbled around on the floor. Sam makes his way to his wounded brother, unaware of the beast approaching him from behind.

"Sam!" I yelled. I lifted myself up to pounce on the wolf behind Sam but was quickly brought down from the one that I pulled off Dean. Sam turned around and fended off the one in front of him from his brother.

"C'mon! This isn't fair your like ten times the size of me!" I commented toward the beast on top of me. It raised its claws and scratched my face, throwing my head to the side. It bit down on the side of my neck and Sam came throwing him off me. I threw my claws into the face of a werewolf that came up behind Sam as he picked me up to my feet. He ran back to his brothers side and I faced the previous one that was on top of me. My agility more helpful then ever. The bigger they were the slower and this one was huge. Pouncing from side to side I made my way to the back of the beast and jumped onto his back digging my claws into its side. Dean got back up on his feet and took down the other werewolf that was attacking his brother by ripping off a chunk of skin from its neck. The only enemy left is the one fighting against me, still on its back I retract my claws from its skin and grab its snout pulling it open and ripping the bottom jaw from its hinge. Blood squirts everywhere and I change back into human form walking back to the boys. Their sitting beside the car with Sam attending to Deans wounded neck.

"You boys okay?" I looked over at Dean and saw he was a bit woozy from the loss of blood and only one thing entered my mind. **_He needs to feed… _**I pushed Sam's hands away from Dean and examined his wounds,

"You lost to much blood."

"I'll be fine." He wasn't the only one that lost a lot of blood, but right now I had to make sure they were okay before tending to myself. "You okay Sam?"

"Just a few scratches… and bites. You?"

"I've been better. Stupid shits. Touch my money maker and its over." I said grabbing at the wounds on my face. The boys smiled at me which was a relief from the look of pain on their face. This would definitely slow us down…

Okay seriously I just figured out how to put that line thingy up to seperate when I switch scenary and I am so reilieved. As you can see I'm working on it and its getting somewhere so enjoy and please leave a review.


	7. Things Fall Apart

**_Things fall apart_**

Sam drove Dean and I to a motel to rest for the night. The one thing I didn't want to do was take a rest, every second that passed was one second closer to that full moon. This wasn't only a fight against some werewolves but a fight against time.

"I'll check us in." I told Sam as he began to lift his brother out the car. I rushed over to the front desk where the manager took one look at me and headed to the closest phone. I had forgot that I was covered in blood and the manager freaked out trying to call nine one one.

When I got into the room I walked over to Dean and stood next to him, attending to his wounds until he fell asleep. Sam was in the shower washing himself up from all the blood. When he came out the bathroom he looked over at me and asked how I got pass the motel manager with all that blood covering me. I looked down at the floor and didn't answer his question.

"Rec…" He trailed off as he sat beside me on his brothers bed.

"We shouldn't be here. We need to keep moving." I whispered.

"Like this? There's no way we can travel on tonight. We're to wounded and we need some rest."

"You don't get it. We need to find him before the full moon."

"We have four more days until then. We will get there. What's the big deal about this full moon anyway?"

I stood quite, not sure if I should tell him of the possibilities that could occur that night.

"Rec?"

"On a full moon… you kinda…" I didn't know how to word it but I tried my best. "Your going to feed on human blood, whether you like it or not. The lycanthropy that night will be the worst thing your ever going to feel in your life. And once that happens Damion has you at his mercy."

"What do you mean?"

"After your first meal you don't exactly think normally. Your so transfixed into your hunger that your easily convinced and swayed into thinking a certain way. Whatever it is, it becomes sketched into your mind and its hard to break out of it. If Damion is around… he will convince you to be on his side, and most likely he will be around."

"Dean and I aren't that dumb."

"It doesn't matter."

"So you… how did you go against him? I mean why aren't you on his side?"

"Long story."

"Not like I got anything better to do."

"He… he never swayed me."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like getting into it. He just never swayed me… Now go to bed."

"Rec."

"Sam." He took a long hard look into my eyes and gave up on his questions.

The next day when I woke up I looked over at the boys to see they were still sleeping and heard voices from outside. It seemed that one of the other guests in the motel found the manager and called the cops. I peeked out the curtains on the window and saw the police make their way from door to door questioning everyone in the motel. They were about five doors down from ours and I rushed over to the boys and shook them awake.

"C'mon we need to leave NOW."

"Mmm, why?" Dean asked rubbing his red flaming eyes.

"Cops." I said rushing to get my sneakers on.

"Why are there cops?"

"Uh, we ran into a problem last night checking in."

"Rec!"

"Argue later, leave now!"

"How? There only three doors down. They'll see us if we leave." Sam said.

"You're the only one of us with no blood on you. You distract them and we'll get the car."

"Alright, lets go." Sam walked out the front door and the cop stopped him in his tracks.

"Sir, stay where you are we need a talk with you."

"Yes officer."

"Is there anyone else with you."

"No sir just me. Is there a problem?"

As the conversation continued Dean and I crawled out the back window and rushed over to the car.

"I'm driving." Dean demanded.

"You don't know where were going. I'm driving."

"No your not. After last night, there is no way I'm letting you drive this baby. If I find one scratch on it I'm killing you with my bare hands."

"Fine." His stupid car… always a sensitive topic for him. But then again if it were my car I'd be the same way. We got into the car and circled the motel until we got to the front of our room where Sam was still talking to the cop.

"Sam! Let's go. If we don't leave now we're not going to make it in time for your flight." I shouted out the passenger window.

"I thought you said you were alone."

"I am."

"So who are they?"

"That's my brother and his girlfriend. There picking me up for a flight home." The cop gave him a look as though he didn't believe his story.

"Sam! Stop making friends and lets go!" I yelled.

"So can I go now officer?"

"Not until I examine your room." **_Shit!_** The room was a mess. The sheets were covered in blood that still had not dried from the previous night.

"Alright officer. Come on in." He said showing the cop into his room. "Can I just tell them to wait a few seconds?"

"Make it quick." The cop said. He walked into the room and quickly ran back out with his gun aiming blankly into the air and saw our car speed off.

"That was close." Sam said.

"Too close." I replied. Before I knew it Dean pulled into some empty parking lot letting the cop zoom on by and got out the car.

"What's he doing?" I asked. Dean walked around the front of the car and stopped at my door swinging it open and pulling me out.

"Dean!" I shouted as he grabbed my throat and threw my back up against the hood of the car leaning over me.

"That'll leave a dent." I replied to his gestures.

"As long as your with us you do not kill anyone! Bad enough you turned us into this but I will not have you putting me and Sam in jail because you cant control yourself."

"I had to Dean." My voice calm. "He would have called the cops on us."

"So we would have left and gone to another motel! This isn't a game!" His grip around my neck became tighter. I think he forgot that I could easily test his strength with one small movement, but instead I played along. I stood silent and waited for him to release me from his anger and when he did I turned the table. When he let go of my neck I pulled him down as I got up from the hood of the car making him spin down onto the hood where my back laid. Instead of grabbing his neck I let one talon form and rest on his throat. Sam jumped out of the car and rushed to the other side of the hood. "Rec!" Sam yelled.

"Your threats don't phase me Dean. Watch who you talk to because I don't play like that." My voice filled with anger. I retracted my claw and pulled away from him. He got up and just sat on the hood for a few seconds until he pushed off mumbling a few words to his brother. "I don't know why… but that turned me on."

I let out a soft chuckle. "I heard that Dean. Now both of you, open the trunk and get us some handguns. If we get ambushed like that again I want us prepared."

Dean told Sam to get in the car and made his way to the trunk. After equipping the weapons he returned to the drivers seat and handed Sam and me our gun.

"Where am I going?" Dean asked.

"This is why I should drive."

"Your not driving. You almost hurt her."

"Why do guys always refer to their car as her?"

"Where are we going?" He repeated more tense. I told him where to go and we made our way back on the road.

* * *

"Seven of our wolves are dead sir." 

"And them?"

"Their fine sir."

"Fine? How can they be fine! Those were our strongest wolves!"

"I don't know sir, they were harmed but-"

"How bad?"

"They rested for the night but that's all sir."

"Keep sending our men out there. This time more… add in a few females while your at it."

"Females sir? They are not trained for battle sir."

"I don't care. There agility may be useful for the two boys."

"Yes sir. But Rec-"

Angered at the sound of my name he shoots a dirty look at his apprentice, "What of her!"

"We have underestimated her sir. She is much stronger then we had imagined. What do we do about her?"

Damion gave a menacing look and began to speak. "Send her-"

* * *

Okay so he got cut off by me because I don't want you to know yet… mostly because I don't know Lol. So this is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. 


	8. An Unplanned Reunion

**_An Unplanned Reunion _**

"Turn left… Dean…. TURN LEFT DEAN!"

"There's nothing to the left. Where do you want me to turn into?"

"Jesus Dean just turn!"

"Dean just listen to her."

"I swear Dean-"

"Fine!" He whipped the car to the left. "Make me dirty up my car." he mumbled. He was still mad at me for killing the motel manager and threatening him on the hood of his own car.

"Now stop."

"Why?"

"Do you have to question everything I say?"

"Do you have to be so demanding?"

"I'll kill you I swear I will." my voice tense. He hit the brakes hard, making me slam my head on the dashboard.

"That's it! GRAOR" I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped on top of Dean in the drivers seat. I wasn't going to **really **hurt him, but he did deserve a few scratches here and there. Sam stood back letting us fight it out in the front seats and watched his big brother get fucked up by a girl.

"Alright alright. Mercy!" He shouted throwing me back.

"Asshole." I grabbed my head where it met the dashboard and felt a bump forming underneath the skin. "We're going to be half dead by the time we reach Damion if you two don't learn to play nice." Sam said.

"She started it."

"Hey YOU started it."

"GUYS!" Sam shouted

"Get out the car. We're traveling by foot."

"By foot?" Dean looked at me like I was crazy.

"Seriously, you need to stop questioning me. We're to close to the compound to travel by car. If they hear the car then we're screwed, so by foot is the safest way, we're walking the rest. Grab as much gun power as you can and lets get a move on."

"What about my car? I'm not going to just leave it here."

"This is a dead road Dean. No one comes here, if your so worried about it then cover it with snow or something." Sam got out the car and walked to the trunk popping it open, taking whatever he could grab. "Well?" I said staring at Dean who sat quietly in his seat. He threw open his door and made his way to the trunk.

"WATCH THE CAR! YOUR GUNNA HURT THE POOR BABY!" I said mockingly.

After getting as much weapons as possible we started our long walk. They weren't to happy about it but after many years I learned to love taking long silent walks, only this time is wasn't so silent. Dean kept annoying me with his smart comments, constantly getting on my case about crap that didn't concern him.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" I asked Dean as calm as possible.

"Your leading us into nowhere."

"I'm leading you to where we have to go. Why is it so hard for you to trust me? "

"Lets see… you lied to us for two weeks about being a werewolf, turned us into one, and then murdered an innocent person… I think that about sums it up."

"Hey at least I never left your side like everyone else in your life!" his expressions went tense.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I may have lied to you and turned you into this but I never once left your side. Cant say the same for your father though." I said hitting a nerve. "You think I don't know? The moment I tasted your blood your life flashed before MY eyes. Your father ditched you after you gave your dreams up to fight by his side."

"Shut up."

"He sent you off on a hunt as a distraction to get rid of you."

"SHUT UP."

"Even your own father left you." my eyes narrowing down on his. One tear formed in his eye, and I realized I had pushed it. One of the worst things I hated seeing was a guy crying, especially one as strong as Dean. I guess you can say I had a weak spot for criers.

"Dean… I didn't mean-"

"Are we going or not?" he interrupted. I turned around and whispered under my breath "…sorry" I knew he could hear me no matter how low I spoke but that was the point. Sam laid one hand on Dean's shoulder but Dean shrugged him off. Sam had left him too and at the moment didn't want to be comforted by his little brother.

After a few hours of walking I picked up a scent in the cold air and pulled out my gun. Dean and Sam had picked up the scent as well and did the same. I turned around following the scent and, right pass the boys were a huge pack of werewolves. I lowered my weapon in shock of how many there were… maybe thirty or forty.

"Aw c'mon!" I exclaimed. The boys turned around and instinctively began firing their weapons. The pack started running their way toward us. One by one they started dropping on the floor riddled with silver bullets. **_Thank god for guns._** I thought as I shot down a few beasts. The females were to fast to focus on so we focused on taking down the males. They were now much to close to be shooting at, most of them now girls.

"Save the bullets." I yelled. Before you knew it we were each fighting two or three beast at a time, most of them attacking me. The boys were having a bit of trouble with the girls. Sam had gotten bit on his hind leg and fell to the floor. Two or three females pounced on him biting down on his arms and legs. "Dean!"

Sam yelled as a plea for his brother. There was no way Dean could reach Sam in time, especially with everyone attacking him. In the middle of my own battle I jumped out of the circle that the males had formed around me. I quickened my pace to Sam's side and threw off the three females braking their necks in the process. I picked him up to his feet and was quickly pulled down and dragged into the grip of another female, her speed even giving me trouble. I changed back into human form and grabbed my handgun shooting it into her chest. Her body went limp and I threw her off me. Dean was getting tackled the most so I ran to his side changing back into a werewolf.

"Sorry about before." I said as I took down another beast.

"I don't think now is the time to be apologizing." he responded.

"It's as good of a time as any. At least-" I cut myself off at the sight of who was in front of me. Keeping my gaze I slowly backed up until my back pushed up against Deans. All the werewolves stopped their battles and watched my movements.

"Why'd they stop?" Sam yelled out. Dean turned around and grabbed my waist to keep me from backing up, he followed my gaze at what was in front of me.

"Dad?" I cocked my head to the side. Dean stood behind me in shock as he looked at the beast in front of me.

"Dad… is that really you?"

"Hello Rec."

"Dad!" I ran into his arms, holding him as tight as possible. It's been so long since I had last seen him.

After a few seconds Dean came running behind me and I turned my head to see why. My father… I looked back up at my father in pain as he dug his claws into my back and bit my neck. Dean ripped me out of his grip and began fighting my father. Sam came beside me and started fighting the werewolves that began to attack me on the floor. My father let out a loud howl and flexed his muscles, making him much larger then he already was. His body multiplying in size into an enormous beast. Dean mimicked his motions, learning from each move he made and mutated into a larger stronger beast. Sam ripped apart several of the other werewolves and stood by my side. I constantly tried picking myself up despite the pain in my back and neck, but was unsuccessful in doing so. "Stay down!" Sam yelled over his shoulder. I was never use to giving up, never had anyone to depend on, and I wasn't going to start now because I had Sam and Dean to lean on for the moment. I changed back into a human and helped Sam out by shooting down several beasts. I watched Dean and my father battle, turning the snow around us a dark red. Sam finished off the last of the werewolves and dropped down by my side.

" C'mon lets get you out of here."

"No… I want to see him. I want to see him fall."

Dean dodged a blow from my fathers huge talons and struck back puncturing dads throat. My father tackled Dean to the floor, both rolling wildly around each other scratching and biting into the others flesh. Dean bit down on my fathers throat and didn't let go until he stopped moving. After my dad stood motionless on the floor Dean detached his teeth from fathers throat and gasped for air as though the hole time he wasn't breathing. He walked over to me and Sam kneeling beside me.

"You okay?"

"I hate it when people ask if your okay when your obviously not."

He lets out a soft chuckle, "Wow"

"What?"

"I find it ironic how you get on my dad… and yours literally stabs you in the back."

"Hey I never said my relationship with my dad was good either… Fuck man. My back seriously hurts."

"Rec, I don't know what to do for your wounds." Sam stated.

"Just pick me up. We need to keep going."

"There is no way we're going on with you like this."

"And where are we going to go Sam? The car is to far to walk back to. Just help me up and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

"You sent him?" 

"Yes sir."

"What of it?"

"He had done some good, but the eldest boy took him down sir… and… he mutated sir"

"Mutated?"

"Yes sir, just like her father."

"It takes years to learn that."

"Yes sir, it seems he is much stronger then any of our wolves."

Damion looks around the room.

"How bad is she?"

"Sir?"

"Rec, how bad is she?"

"She is wounded pretty bad sir. It will definitely slow them down."

"Perfect. How much longer till that full moon?"

"Two days sir."

"Let them come, now get everyone out of here."

"Yes sir."

OK so I'm trying to work on dialogue cause that's my weak spot on writing, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and happy fourth of July people!


	9. Sibling of A Wolf

**_Sibling of the Wolf_**

Dean had been supporting me most of our walk. Sam was a bit weak on his legs from the bites and had trouble supporting himself as it was. The image of Dean mutating into something bigger and stronger like that was a shock even to me, I had been trying to perfect that for years and he mastered it in less then a minute. I knew if Damion got word of it that he would eventually try to use it to his advantage or kill Dean if things went wrong. But how… how did he do it so easily? He was much stronger then I had imagined him to be, much stronger then me. **_Shit if he knew that he'd so shove it in my face when we get ruff. He's cocky as it is, no need to boost his ego._**

"Why you so silent?" Dean asked

"Huh?"

"Your to quite, I don't like it."

"Didn't know it was a crime to be silent."

"Sam. You want a break?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yea" Sam's breath heavy.

Dean slowly sat me down on the floor. I hadn't realized that Sam was werewolf to keep himself warm.

"So… what was that?" Dean asked.

"What was what?"

"That, back there. When I went all hulk."

"Well it was a good thing if that's what you want to know."

"But what was it?"

"I'm not completely sure what it is but it sure will come in handy." I said with a slight smile.

"What about Sam? Is he going to learn it?"

"Most likely not, it takes time to master something like that. I don't know how you did it but you did."

He stood quite for a brief second. "So about your dad-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I interrupted

"That's not fair, you get to see all my secrets in one bite but you wont tell me even one of yours."

"Loser, there's nothing to say. He was my dad and… it had been so long since I had last seen him, I just forgot about everything." I lowered my head in shame "I let my guard down, it was a mistake… and if it weren't for you I would have been dead for it… thanks."

"Hey," he nudged me "We're in this together. Plus without you Sam and I would be stuck like this forever."

"Pretty true right there."

"Alright," he said getting up "I don't want no chick flick moments so lets get a move on."

"Ha-ha, I agree."

"So how much longer till we get there."

"About another day." Dean motioned to pick me up but I pulled away. "I'm fine, lets just go."

"UHH! Do we really have to go now? We only had a five minute break." Sam moaned.

"Yes Sammie we do, suck up the pain and take it like a man." Dean answered

"I'll take it like a man as soon as you stop calling me Sammie."

* * *

"Everybody is out sir." 

"Not everybody."

"Sir?"

"Your still here aren't you?"

"But sir-"

"Leave"

Damion's apprentice left the room, leaving Damion alone in the dark.

"Rec…" He shook his head. "How I tried to protect you. I'm sorry little sis."

* * *

THE NEXT NIGHT: 

"We're here."

"Finally." Dean said.

I looked around the compound, sniffing the air. It was dead quite and completely empty. There was something wrong with it, no one was guarding the mansion, no one was walking around, no scent of danger, only one smell could be picked up… and I knew it were Damion. But where was everybody?

"I thought you said there would be a lot of werewolves." Sam said.

"Yeah… It's to quite."

"I don't like that."

"Me neither. Do you smell that?"

"Yeah" Dean answered. I quickly turned my head to my right to see a huge beast come tackling all three of us down. Dean and Sam slammed their head hard on the concrete ground, completely knocked out and unconscious.

"Sam! Dean!" I exclaimed crawling to their side.

"Long time no see little sister." Damion said looking down at me. He raised his hand and pounded it against my face throwing me to the floor. Everything went black.

Okie dokie. So this is my next chapter. Its not great, and I don't know where I'm getting at but this is it. It might take a long time for me to continue and I'm sorry. My computer is kind of broken so it'll take a while. Please leave a review.


	10. The Night Became Silent

Sorry this one took so long, my computer was broken and it took forever to fix. I feel bad that you waited this long for it and it's not even that good. Well enjoy.

The Night Became Silent

Damion looked down at his beloved sister wondering where he went wrong.**_ We use to be so close, why couldn't you just stay away..._** and with that thought he lifted me up as gently as possible and carried me off to the mansion, returning for the two boys. After tying us up Damion checked and made sure we had no weapons on us, placing them on the balcony.

Slowly I regained consciousness, my eyes flickered open sensitive to the light filling the room. I gestured for my hands to rub my eyes but was unable to bring them down. In a sigh I called out Damions name. "Ugh Dam..."My throat was dry and I had trouble just spitting his name out. "Damion?" Damion stepped out of the shadows on the far corner of the room inching his way closer to my hung body. My arms were cuffed above my head on a metal beam and my feet bound to the floor with heavy chains. Picking up my head I tried my best to focus on the moving figure in front of me, that slam Damion gave me across my face really messed me up.

"Sam and Dean?" Damion stepped aside and about ten feet away was Dean and Sam also chained up but not as secure as I.

"What are you doing here?" Damion knew the answer, why he asked I didn't know.

"Why else would I be here?"

"I told you never to come back."

"So... what now?"

"You, like always, will be unharmed. But these two must be disposed of... or join my ranks... Tonight is a full moon you know." Damion walked over to the boys slowly mutating into the beast that he was.

"Touch them and I swear on our mother I'll drain every last drop of blood out of your pathetic body."

Damion furiously turned around. His voice raised and fangs in full view.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT OUR PARENTS! YOU KILLED OUR FATHER!"

"_YOU_ sent him on me! What was I to do? Curl up in a ball and let him rip me into pieces? I didn't kill him YOU DID!"

"No _YOU_ didn't kill him! HE DID!" Damion angrily pointed a finger at Dean who was now waking from his forced slumber. "And he _WILL_ pay." Damion stressed.

Dean shot open his eyes at the sound of our argument. **_Our mother... Our parents... they cant be brother and sister... Can they?_** Dean thought unsure of how to react to the fact that I had forgot to tell him Damion and I were siblings.

"Sam?" Dean whispered. "Sammie wake up. C'mon man now is not the time for your beauty sleep. No matter how much you really need it right now."

"Shut up." Sam groaned. "Why is it every time we wake up after getting knocked out we're chained or tied to something."

Damion heard Sam and Dean wake, keeping his focus on me he spoke to greet them.

"So, the famous Winchesters, welcome to my humble home."

"Thanks for the hospitality now how about a cup of tea for the road." Dean sarcastically furrowed his brow.

Damion shot him a dirty look, if looks could kill Dean would have been dead instantly. The moon was about to rise and Damion was going to take advantage of it. He changed back into his human form and stepped beside me while turning around. Sam and Dean's jaws dropped and eyes widened as they stared upon the two of us side by side.

"TWINS." Sam gasped.

"Yeah... except I'm better looking cause I'm a girl." I stated to lighten the mood. Dean looked furious and Sam was in shock. Plus I needed time to think and I knew how Damion would react.

"Shut up!" Damion shouted.

"You shut up, don't get mad because I got the better genes."

"What are you talking about. You look exactly like me."

"But better."

"Rec, I swear to god I'll stab you."

"Is it me or are they just like us... just minus the stabbing." Sam asked Dean.

Dean stood focused on me, not responding to his brothers statement. I quickly glanced out the window **_I know this room... I was here before. _**I had roughly ten minutes before the moon came into full view. Ten minutes till everything got out of hand and still I had no plan in mind. We weren't suppose to get caught this easily or caught at all. Damion walked over to the balcony speaking to the three of us. I returned Dean's gaze giving him sympathetic eyes for not telling him Damion and I were brother and sister, twins to top it off. Mouthing the words I'm sorry he looked away.

"Sam," Damion started as he unlocked Sam from his chains and secured his hands behind his back. "Let's talk." Damion pulled Sam toward the balcony.

"DAMION!" I exclaimed. "Leave him alone."

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam tried pulling away from Damion's strong hold but it was useless. Before he knew it he was on the balcony.

"Sam think of your brother! Your father! Tune him out!" I shouted as loud as possible. But it was too late. The moon light engulfed him in its power and he began a rapid painful change, far worse then any premonition he will ever experience.

"SAM!" Dean shouted tugging at the chains that kept him from protecting his brother. "Why can't I change?" He asked angrily.

"Sam don't listen to him." I shouted. Damion leaned down to Sam's fallen body after the change had finished and whispered several words in his ear.

"Sammie! Listen to me. Focus on my voice. Don't listen to him." Dean pleaded.

Sam and Damion rose from there knees glancing over at Dean. Sam's eyes were different, they were no longer those soft puppy eyes but a mad dog's hungry glaring beam, like a tiger stalking its prey. I looked back out the window **_MOVE YOU STUPID CLOUD! MOVE!_** There was a cloud blocking the moon light from spilling into the room where I was standing.

"Dean argue with me."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Dean pay attention. When they get into the room argue with me. I need to buy some time."

"What happened to him?" his voice tense.

"I don't know what Damion said to him but he's not in his right mind. Now just argue with me."

Damion and Sam stepped into the room. Sam's mouth was drooling with hunger as he looked at Dean hanging there at the end of the room.

"Dean!" I yelled snapping his gaze away from his mutated brother. Sam was much bigger then he usually was in wolf form.

"You lied to me."

"I never lied to you. I just didn't tell you everything."

"Yeah I think that's called lying."

Damion stared back and forth at me and Dean argue.

"No it's called a secret. If I let you know it wouldn't be a secret now would it."

"Secret or not you should of told me. You tell me to trust you and you pull this."

Interrupting Dean and I, Damion yelled at us to stop.

"ENOUGH. Sam are you hungry?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I took the liberty of hunting your food down. Now go eat." Damion nodded his head toward Dean's direction and Sam's eyes glowed a bright red as he walked his way toward his brother.

"Sam" Sam stopped in the middle of the room looking back at me. Again I glanced out the window, this time pleased at what I saw. Watching the moon light spill across the floor toward my direction I looked up and smiled at Damion. He looked down at the light quickly changing, and pounced on me. In that instant the moon light shined upon me, this time my change was faster then ever. Damion's lunge toward me was strong enough to pull me down to the floor breaking the chains. Lifting his body off mine he looked down to see I was already wolf.

"Sam, kill him." Damion demanded.

"Mmm, I don't think so." I threw Damion off me and ran for Sam.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. Running on all four I swept Sam's feet out from under him, sending his huge body flipping in the air. He hit his head hard against the marble floor sending him back into unconsciousness. Sam went down easily which was good for once. Pouncing into Dean as hard as possible I ripped him out of his chains.

"Get into the light, when it's over fight the hunger and focus." Dean nodded his head and ran toward the balcony. Damion raised himself from the floor and began chasing after Dean.

"Damion! Remember that game we use to play when we were little... the one that tested who was stronger?"

"Yeah"

"Let's play." I grinned. Pouncing at one another Damion took me down. Claws scratched at each others face, teeth dug into the others flesh, blood spilling on the floor and skin ripping from our body. As a response to the scent of fresh blood Sam began to wake from his sleep.

Coming from outside were the screams of pain that turned into howls. At that sound Damion stopped fighting and leaped outside. He was going to chant to Dean, to sway him.

The pain he felt was unbearable. The hunger inside him controlling his thoughts.

"DEAN! FOCUS ON SOMETHING!" My voice broke through his howls. Damion approached Dean leaning down to whisper into his ear. Biting his tail I ripped Damion's focus from Dean just in time to stop him from chanting his words but Damion ignored the pain and focused back on Dean. Out of no where Sam dug his teeth into my back catching me off guard and sending me to the floor.

"AHH!" I screamed. At my last attempt to stop Dean from being swayed I called out his name. "Dean... please..." If Dean was swayed to Damion's side it was definite that I'd be torn into pieces. "Dean focus."

**_Sam... Dad... Focus Dean Focus... Rec._** Lifting his head up Dean and Damion were face to face.

"Sir." Dean responded to Damions chants.

Fending off Sam as best I could without hurting him I could hear Dean's loyalty toward Damion. At that moment I realized I was alone. Dean was under Damion's control and they would attack me in the matter of moments.

"Sam, leave her." Damion ordered. Sam jumped off me and made his way to his 'masters' and brothers side. All three stared down at me waiting for me to get up. Falling into self helplessness I just stood there on the floor. To fight at this point was useless, there was no way I could take all three of them on by myself. The point of taking Dean and Sam here was so I'd have the upper hand at fighting Damion, but the tables were turned. Damion alone was to much of a battle for me that I couldn't win.

"I want you to leave, and this time don't come back." Damion ordered me.

"What?" I asked catching my breath.

"You heard me Rec. Stay away from here and stop this silly hunt."

"You know I can't do that. As long as I breath I will keep coming for you. Yet you let me go... why?"

"Your my little sister."

"Bull shit. What about our lil sis Anna Marie? You sucked her dry. Don't say it's because I'm your little sister... we both know its not. Just finish this and kill me."

"Leave."

"No."

"LEAVE."

"Fine... I'll save you the trouble and kill myself." With that I raised my wrists and revealed my fangs. A terrified look fell upon Damion's face.

"REC!" He reached for my wrists stopping me from finishing what he started.

"Why wont you just kill me." I cried. At the corner of my eyes I saw Dean's feet nudge toward me as Sam stood perfectly still.

"You can't..." Damion stopped. Confused I looked up at his face, over his shoulder I saw the same look plastered on Dean's face, confusing me even more.

"Why Damion?" A moment of silence fell upon him. "Damion!" my voice demanding.

"When mom gave birth to us you were first born. You were the one born with the mutated gene... You bit me when we were just kids. She just called me the older one so I would protect you."

"We see how well that turned out."

"That's what I've been doing Rec, protecting you...YOUR the first."

"First?"

"Dad and I have been protecting you."

Horrified at the thought of being the first werewolf I questioned his statement.

"Then why would you send so many wolves out to attack me if I couldn't die?"

"They were told only to harm you not kill you. Keep you at bay."

"Your a liar."

"Then kill me. If you don't turn human then you know why."

"Stop it. Stop lying."

"I can't have you hurting yourself. Sammie, Dean secure her." Damion ordered. Sam reached over grabbing my arms and Dean stood in his place.

"Did you not hear me boy?"

"Oh I heard you, no one calls Sam Sammie but me. Now lets test your theory." Dean responded. Hulking out into a larger more muscular beast Dean dug his talons into Damions chest out through his back. Letting out a gurgling sound and his last breath Damion glanced down at me.

"I told you." He whispered, blood spilled from his mouth and his body went limp. Dean pulled his arm out of the dead body. Sam released his grip on me and grabbed at his head.

"Ow, I got the worst headache ever." Sam groaned. I stood looking up at Dean who stared back down at me. Tears began falling from my face in disbelief.

"We're still werewolves." I cried, realizing what I had to do next. "I promised you."

"Rec, we'll figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out Dean."

"What are you two talking about?" Sam interrupted.

"For once the college boy has no idea what's going on." I responded. Lifting myself up from the floor I walked over to Dean. "Head back to the car... and I'm sorry I lied so much." Walking straight past him I whip my tail in his face, heading for the balcony where our weapons glared in the moon light.

"Take Sam and leave." I ordered. Dean stood for a moment taking in what would be his last look at me. Changing back into my human form I walked out onto the balcony and didn't look back.

"C'mon Sam, time to go." Dean finally ordered.

After watching them walk away from the mansion and out of sight I raised the gun from where it laid. Starring up into the velvet sky I took one last look at the full moon that I had once dreaded, and with one last tear I pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed through the air... and for once, the night became silent...

Okie dokie well this is it for this story. Can't always have a happy ending. Sorry it took so long but my computer was broken. I'm just happy I finally ended it. lol You know what to do from here. Review please.


End file.
